Previously in some vehicle constructions including trucks there have been provided in addition to the conventional glove compartment with a hinged door, a recessed utility shelf which opens through the dash board. The difficulty with the utility shelf has been the lack of a closure permits articles stored within the utility shelf to fall out on sudden starting or stopping, or change of direction.